1. Technical Field
The present application relates to an engine and pylon configuration for a tilt rotor aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical tilt rotor aircraft has wing mounted rotatable nacelles, each nacelle having an engine and rotor hub. The nacelles are selectively rotated between a helicopter mode and an airplane mode. During the helicopter mode, the nacelles are rotated to an approximate vertical position so that the tilt rotor aircraft can hover similar to a conventional helicopter. During the airplane mode, the nacelles are rotated to an approximate horizontal position so that the tilt rotor aircraft can fly similar to a fixed wing aircraft. Because the engine is located in the nacelle, the engine must be configured and certified to operate not only in a horizontal orientation, but also a vertical orientation, thus limiting engine choices. Further, a rotating engine typically requires more maintenance than a fixed engine. Even further, a rotating engine typically requires complex engine mounting structure, thus limiting maintenance/inspection access around the engine.
Hence there is a need for an improved engine and pylon configuration for a tilt rotor aircraft.